Tearful Eyes, Comforting Heart!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Jaden is sad becasue he got beaten up by Raizou. However, Alexis decides to comfort Jaden and make him happy again. Can she do so? Find out next. Pairing: JadenxAlexis!


Hello there fans! I'm here for my newest Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. In this story, Jaden is feeling a little sad. He got into a fight with Raizou, one of the bullies at Duel Academy. However, Alexis decides to do some thing about it. What will happen? Find out next!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in anyway. All rights go to it's respective owner; Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

It was a bright day at Duel Academy. But our young friend, Jaden Yuki was feeling sad. He got into a fight earlier today, with one of the bullies; Raizou. That fella was one of the meanest Obelisk Blue students at this school. He always insulted the Slifer Red students. But this time, he took it too far. He hit Jaden in the eye, and oddly enough, Jaden started crying, and shouted at him. We now see Jaden all by himself, in the remodeled room of the Slifer Red dorm. He was still crying after what had happened to him today.

"Man, why is my luck so bad today?" he said to himself as his eyes were full of tears.

**(Flashback: earlier today!)**

Raizou was beating up one of the Ra Yellow students. And, he would not stop doing so. Jaden saw what was happening. And he ran to stop it, and ended up getting caught in the crossfire and was being restrained by Raizou's goons.

"Well, Slifer Slacker!" Raizou said. "I'm gonna enjoy ruining your day." he charged up his punch, and hit our red friend in the eye. And he also started to hit him in various other spots. Unbeknownst to the bullies, a young man in Slifer Red saw what was going on, and decided to record what was going on. Then he bolted out of there, and went into Chancellor Shepard's office.

"Chancellor Shepard! Chancellor Shepard!" the boy exclaimed. "You gotta come with me! Hurry! It's Jaden! He's getting beaten up!" the boy said again. The principle rushed with him to the spot, and oddly enough it was in the lobby of the school.

The chancellor stopped Raizou in his tracks, and said, "Raizou, I'd like to see you after school today!" Jaden could tell that the one who beat him up was about to get in trouble, and a whole lot of it.

"You alright, Jaden?" the boy who informed Shepard about this mess asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now. Thanks man." Jaden thanked the boy.

"Don't mention it." the boy said.

**(End Flashback)**

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, we now see Syrus with Jim Cook and Aster Phoenix, having a little talk about what was happening.

"And, that is what happened today." Syrus just finished.

"Crikey, mate." Jim said with his accent. "So, that's what it was."

"Man...This is bad news for the whole school." Aster said.

Just then, Alexis Rhodes walked into the place. She had not seen Jaden all day, and was starting to feel worried.

"Hey guys." she said greeting the boys at the table.

"Oh, hi Alexis." Syrus said.

"Have you guys seen Jaden anywhere?" the blonde asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's in the common room." Jim said.

"Yeah, he's crying because of what happened to him today." Aster said as he stunned our blonde friend.

"He's crying?" Alexis asked. She wondered what had been going on. "What happened to him?"

"He got beat up by Raizou." Jim said again. "But, Raizou is getting in trouble for it."

"I think you're the only one who can make him happy again." Aster said to the blonde girl in the room.

"Okay, I'll do that." she said as she was willing to help the by she met during freshman year.

Alexis started to walk into the remodeled part of the dorm, where she had been staying at for the last many days. Jaden did not hear the footsteps, yet. So, when Alexis opened the door, she sneaks into the common room. She walked over to the couch Jaden is laying on. And saw what had happened to him. Raizou gave him a black eye, and he was bleeding from his cheek on the right.

"Jaden, you awake?" she asked the boy.

"YEAH I'M AWAKE!" He jerked awake, and then he noticed that Alexis was sitting next to him. "Oh, Alexis. When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago." she replied. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"It's not your fault, Lex." he said reassuringly. "I just feel really upset because of what had happened to me, today. I don't know what to do." he broke down and started crying again. Alexis was feeling a little concerned for Jaden. She had been like that since he saved her life from the shadow duelist; Titan. And all the other times she was saved by him. She wanted to return the favor, but did not know how. So, she wiped Jaden's tears away, and held him in her arms tightly. Jaden was in total amazement as the girl he had saved multiple times in the past was hugging him.

"There there now, Jaden." Alexis said soothingly. "Don't worry. I promise you, you're gonna be alright. I'll hold you." she was letting him cry his eyes out on her chest. Jaden had never been held like this before. This was the first time for him indeed.

"Thanks, Lex." he said thanking her for her comforting tenderness. "I'm not usually this sad, but..." he was cut off by Alexis putting her right index finger over his mouth.

"It's okay. You've had a bad day, today." Alexis stated as she knew what had happened to him. "You have every right to be upset. But, to be honest, I don't like it when your crying."

"Really?" Jaden asked. And Alexis just nodded her head yes.

"Look, how about I help with your wounds, and maybe..." Alexis was thinking of something. And her brain clicked. "Maybe, I could let you sleep with me tonight." Jaden was stunned to hear that Alexis wanted him to sleep with her.

"You want me to sleep with you, tonight?" Jaden asked as he looked deeply into her honey colored eyes. Eyes that were so beautiful, even when giving such kindness. "Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight, Lex."

"Oh, thank you Jaden." Alexis said as she was okay with the answer. "I'll even tuck you in tonight. Just so you don't have any nightmares."

"You're so nice, Lex." Jaden said complementing her. "I have something to ask you, by the way."

"What is it, Jaden?" she wondered.

"Alexis...Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. The blonde was stunned to hear Jaden ask her that question. Jaden had never thought about getting the girl before.

"Uh...YES! I will be your girlfriend!" she said loudly.

"You really mean it?" Jaden wondered. He thought he was gonna get rejected.

"Yes." she acknowledged. "I always had a crush on you, ever since I saw you at the entrance exams."

"Whoa! You saw me there?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Alexis answered. "Now, shut up and kiss me." she said, and so he did just that.

The twosome were making out, on the bed later that night. Jaden felt bliss when he was kissing his new girlfriend, after he got tucked in of course. He just couldn't get enough of her, and the both of them looked at each other as they were both covered by the blanket, Just then our friend in the red said something.

"So, Alexis. Wanna go on a date sometime?" is what he asked her.

"Sure, I'm okay with that handsome." she said back to him.

"Also, thank you for being there for me, when I was sad." Jaden said thanking her again.

"Don't mention it, Jaden." Alexis said acting flirty. "I'll always be there for you, big boy." she said again, winking at him. "Goodnight, Jaden."

"Goodnight, babe." he said nicknaming her again.

_"I love it when you call me that." _Alexis said in her thoughts. So the both of them went to bed.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story I made in just a few minutes.

I know I did. So, please read, review and favorite this story.

Until then, I salute you all!


End file.
